falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seqeu0
I'm going to have to ask that you read the rules, specifically the one that says "Splinter groups of canon factions (e.g. Brotherhood of Steel, Enclave, NCR, etc.) require administrator approval". You have not obtained that approval, so I'm going to have to delete the "Iron Snipers" page. I suggest that you try and build a portfolio of your works that do not violate our new rules in order to prove yourself to be a mature enough writer to handle a splinter group. Until that time, however, I'm afraid that you cannot create splinter group articles. --Twentyfists 20:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, twentyfists, if i caused this site any trouble or something. I'm new and i forgot to read the rules, so sorry again for that. I'll pay more attention next time :D Iron Snipers Here is the retrieved content. DO NOT JUST REPOST THIS IN AN ARTICLE! As it is, I can assure you someone would delete it.--OvaltinePatrol 18:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The Iron Snipers are the rulers of Greyland, a region in northern Nevada. They consist mostly of ex-NCR soldiers, who served in 2nd Army Grey Battalion. many people who visit Greyland, use their services. They were founded in 2279 by Gren Allosis, who was a major in 2nd Army. Gren had been chosen for Ranger training, but after the Battle of Massacre Ridge, NCR Command no longer wanted him. Its most famous member is Koss Chalens, a.k.a. Koss Allosis, the adopted son of Gren Allosis. He has walked from the West Coast to the East Coast and back, in order to obtain the access codes for Hollow 9, which where located in Washington D.C.. It took him 15 years. ow man, thank you so much. *Are they ex-NCR because they were discharged or because they deserted? **Did they all desert/get discharged at the same time? **Are they ex-NCR in the sense that they no longer actively serve in its military, or are they no longer part of the country at all? *Traversing the entire country for a key is ludicrous. If you want it to be cool, make it dangerous but closer: an irradiated area, the home territory of vicious raiders or tribals, at the bottom of a mineshaft full of feral ghouls, etc. *No huge and/or super awesome, invincible armies are allowed. *Where the hell did you get those names? They read like bad anime character names. *What services do they provide and what do they want in exchange? --OvaltinePatrol 19:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) those are some questions, but i'll gladly answer them. - when Major James Allison ( i changed the name, hope it sounds a bit better, they probably sounded so weird because i am used to create unusual names in my fantasy books :P) lost a battle between a small raider gang and the NCR, NCR Command decided to strip him from his Ranger nomination. Being angry because of this, and because he hadn't been on good terms with his general for some time, he decided to quit his job at the NCR. His loyal squad, 2nd Army Grey Battalion, which consisted out of 25 troopers who were well-trained in explosives and reconnaissance, followed him and all 25 of them quit their jobs as well. -they are totally independant and do not belong to the country of the NCR. - James Allison's adopted son, Tyon Allison, volunteered to enter a highly radiated crater, because the bomb that fell there in the War didn't explode, but instead engulfed the area in radiation. If the Iron Snipers were to obtain the intact nuclear bomb, they could not only safeguard it from abuse by other factions, but they could also investigate it, hopefully leading to the Snipers being able to create their own nuclear bombs, hoping to become the mightiest in the American Wasteland and destroying the NCR. Tyon was ghoulified and fell in a coma after having succesfully moving the bomb with the help of the Power Armor he was wearing. - The Iron Snipers can be hired for almost anything: killing people (as long as people can prove that they did something wrong, they won't kill anyone without the proof of guilt), tracking down lost brahmin, freeing slaves from slavers, protecting a settlement, and many more). They only accept caps, no NCR dollars or Legion Denarii. But, if you really don't have a lot of caps, you can pay them with ammo, weapons or gear. Nowadays you can also pay them with Stimpaks and Med-X, because the home territory, Greyland, of the Iron Snipers, is suffering from a stubborn disease, which has already infected many.Seqeu0 20:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The new names are a nice improvement. Avoid nukes, make the prize something else worth the risk (for example a crate of M72 Gauss rifles). Their services makes them sound more like regulators than mercenaries. A mercenary can be discriminating about the job they take without requiring a burden of proof the average waster wouldn't be able to meet. If you want them to be "good guy," mercenaries I would suggest they take jobs like guarding caravans or being bodyguards. Good guys, especially good guys who are getting paid, tend to be reactive rather than proactive. You can stick to your original statement of what kind of jobs they take and their criteria for taking them, but taking it to the logical conclusion tells me that they wouldn't be very successful. Also while the Iron Snipers can have the ambition of destroying the NCR, the rules prohibit fanon creations from destroying canon entities, so they're doomed to failure on that end. That's perfectly acceptable though, I just don't want you spending hours writing an elaborate fiction of how the Iron Snipers systemically destroy the NCR and then get upset when we delete it.--OvaltinePatrol 20:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Also, can you not create articles to ask permission to create an article, you don't have to ask permission, it only gets deleted because of the content not because you didn't ask permission. But since I just read your story plan let me tell you what the problem is: Look at your settlement realistically, all it exists for is making money and being angry at the NCR? I hope you realize how shallow an existence they would all have if that were the only two goals ALL the mercenaries had in life. What is their social structure life? How do they live day to day? Do they have an honor code? What do they spend the money they accumulate on: booze and drugs or do they want to expand their settlement and because an economic power? What are their future goals? Does everyone share their goal of taking down the NCR and if so why? Composite 4 First of all i want to apologize to you composite 4, if i maybe went a little too far in my reactions against your comments, i know you are just trying to help me. While the Iron Snipers do hold a grudge against NCR, it is not their biggest concern. What they want most of all, is to bring back laws and order to the wastes, much like NCR, but the Snipers try to achieve this goal mostly by making sure every citizen that lives under their control is happy, and because of this they believe that sometimes the rules must be bend, so that all good people get a fair chance to live their lives as they want, as long as it does not drastically harm society. They also attempt to make the roads safer for travelers, so that everyone can travel through Greyland freely. Their future goals are also to make Greyland a place where Ghouls can come and live in peace. This is mostly because of the son of James Allison, the leader of the Snipers, being ghoulified. One of thei sayings is 'A new world, a new community', which means that they resent the way in which the people before the War lived, because those ways lead to the nuclear war. So, everytime they find a piece of metal, or a broken Mister Gutsy, they take it with them to have it molten down, so that they can make something new and useful. In fact, they even strive to have all evidence of Pre-War civilization removed in order to create new cities and even new nations.Seqeu0 21:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) and i'll probably scratch the part where people need to have proof in order to hire the Iron Snipers, because yes, they wouldn't be very succesful if they asked for proof and such :)Seqeu0 21:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case then you need to give the idea more depth. Don't start off the article spouting off a bunch of military ranks and giving us a simple recap of two things they stand for. You don't even have to directly tell us they dislike the NCR or want to make the wastes safer, tell us those things through their actions and history. Composite 4 Okay, here's the story: James Allison was born in 2238 in a simple farming village near the capital of the NCR. He led a safe, sheltered childhood, until he got 8. In 2246, on a day when the entire Allison family was at home-James and his mother and father- two NCR troopers where wandering around their house. The 2 soldiers were on break and where already drunk. When the 2 wanted to come inside, the father decided it would be best just to oblige with the men's wishes, in the hopes of not making them angry and pull their guns out in their entoxicated state. The soldiers stayed for awhile, drinking most of the liquor that was in the house, and they didn't cause too much trouble, but when suddenly one of the troopers decided it would be fine to rape James' mother, thing went out of hand. James' father punched the soldier in the face and pulled him away from his wife, this enraged the 2 drunken soldiers. They pulled out their assault rifles, but before they could pull their triggers, the father quickly pulled out a shotgun and shot them both. They dropped dead like flies. The Allisons quickly gathered their belongings and left the house. A few hours later they were already many miles away from their home. For several years the Allison family managed to lay low, avoiding most NCR patrols. They didn't know if they were actually wanted, but they were afraid that if they did get caught, and the NCR knew about the murder on the 2 soldiers, James' father would be sent to jail or worse, face the firing squad. Eventually they settled down in a peacefull village near the NCR border with Nevada and the Mojave Wasteland. Having finally found a place to begin their lives again, the Allisons decided to live their forever. But 2 years later, when James was 17, NCR troopers visited the village to enlist all men who were old enough into the Army, to be sent to the front lines. NCR didn't know he and his family lived in the village, so James decided to go with the soldiers, so that he wouldn't cause any problems that could lead to his father being arrested. Although he hated the NCR, James became an NCR trooper at the age of 17 in the year 2255. After serving many years in the NCR Army, he had been promoted to Major and even had been given command of a battalion, named Grey Battalion. And in 2276, he was the leader of the expeditionary force that was sent into northern Nevada. After being stationed there in the town of Dusthall for a couple of weeks, James and his men were starting to run low on supplies. But when he asked his commanding general, who wasn't the brightest of the bunch, his request for extra supplies was denied. A few days later, Dusthall was fiercely attacked by a local raider gang. This was later called the Battle of Massacre Ridge ( because many civilians and soldiers lost their lives that day and Dusthall was located near a small canyon). Because of these events, NCR Command lost their faith in James. He had been nominated for Ranger training, because James was one of the best shots NCR ever had, and he had the qualities of a true leader. This nomination was scratched. James had enough of putting up with NCR bullshit, and decided to retire. His squad in Grey Battalion followed him, and all 25 troopers retired as well. NCR decided there was nothing of interest in northern Nevada, and pulled their forces out of the area, leaving James and his men behind. In 2279, James and his squad created a merc group, which they called the Iron Snipers. They named it this way, because the local guard in Dusthall had an old saying: 'to snipe iron', which means performing the best you can, and being the best. This was derived from the guard training, where the soldiers practiced on 3 shooting discs. The smallest one, and therefore the hardest to hit, was made of iron. Anyone who managed to hit it, was given the title of 'iron sniper'. By 2281, they have expanded their territory and called it it Greyland, after their old battalion, this was mostly to mock the NCR if they would ever return. They have made Dusthall into a thriving city and have also created many new settlements, all under the leadership of James Allison. Well this kind of sums it up. I'll fill in all the details later, when my article gets approval. hopefullySeqeu0 18:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Make an article for the character. When you get it down, the group article will likely flow very naturally from it.--OvaltinePatrol 16:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it now okay to put this in an article, cuz if it still needs some improvement, or a lot, plz tell me freely.Seqeu0 17:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Give it a shot. I'll comment on the article talk page if I have anything else to say.--OvaltinePatrol 18:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'll get right on itSeqeu0 18:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for messaging me; and thanks also for the warm welcome. Theflyingfemur 21:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :D No problem, and let me give you an advice for when you're making an article: try to really look through your character's eyes, you know, ask yourself what you would do when the world had gone to hell and you needed to survive and fight for your live every single day. If you do that, creative things will just flow forth from you, but don't make it too...eccentric, the admins are pretty strict on their laws here. But as long as you respect them, you'll really like using your fantasy to expand the Fallout universe. Seqeu0 15:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Please start making use of the work in progress tag.--OvaltinePatrol 20:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I will, if you simply tell me how... Seqeu0 21:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : You also use | to add a message to most tags. People use it on WIP to add their usernames: for example.--OvaltinePatrol 22:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) We have a 4 WIP article limit, so finish up some quickly or put them up for deletion. Composite 4 :You can only have four work-in-progress articles at any one time. The others will have to be deleted until you finish one. I'd recommend that you back all your articles up, then tell me which ones you're going to keep before I delete them. :Sorry, but the rules are the rules. :And dammit if C4 didn't beat me to it. --Twentyfists 20:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, i'll finish up one or two of my articles as soon as i can, but plz wait a little before you delete them, ok? It won't take much time, since some of my articles are allready finished. --Seqeu0 15:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for not getting discouraged. I think you'll get to be a really great contributor once we're done with you :P.--OvaltinePatrol 23:55, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait, i haven't passed the trials yet?! :D, well, it's not because you guys show me my errors, that i have to be angry and ignore them or something.--Seqeu0 14:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Baltimore I don't know if you're able to view the full edit history for Baltimore, but, if you can, go back to its creation and you'll see what that comment on my userpage means. I did not create the page, but, when I first edited, the article was simply an IRL summary of Baltimore's history, going past the timeline divergence and marking how the city's economy changed from an industrial-oriented base to a service-oriented base. It was my contributions that actually gave the place a semblance of character and something beyond a history summary from Wikipedia. This is akin to me finding someone's poorly-done attempt at creating a rocking-horse that was left by the side of the road. Instead of driving past, I instead took the horse home and made it more like how it should be, if you'll forgive the metaphor. So yes, I would consider it to be "my" article, despite the fact that I never entered "Baltimore" into the "Create a New Page" bar. However, I do understand that it's not entirely fair for me to claim ownership over the reborn version of a deleted article without creating any content for it based solely on the fact that I owned the old version. It's a difficult situation. The awkwardness of this situation is further compounded by the fact that I'm also an administrator and thus responsible for the quality of the articles on-site. I realize that there's no point in claiming to respect "cooperation" if I'm going to order things changed to reflect quality standards, which are somewhat open to interpretation by the administrator. The entire situation is ripe for abuse of power. I would, however, like to cooperate; thus, if this does go through, I promise to take an easy hand. I will not force you to edit your articles, as I could easily be mistaking a breach in quality standards with a diversion from my "plan" for the city. The duties of quality maintenance should instead fall to Run4, Ovaltine, or C4, so as to prevent any such abuse of power. --Twentyfists 20:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You seem to be investing more and more effort into the area around Denver, you are aware that New Vegas established that area as being under Legion control right? They might overlook a town or two ala the Legion victory ending of Goodsprings, but a cluster of civilization should definitely have major Legion influence.--OvaltinePatrol 20:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Aw crap, no I wasn't aware of that. I should really do some research before I start with something :( .---Seqeu0 20:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I think i fucked up my user page. Help would be appreciated.---Seqeu0 15:48, December 25, 2010 (UTC) The Crow Man I was still working on this article so I would appreciate it if someone could be so kind to put the little bit i already wrote back up here, so that i can expand on it.---Seqeu0 15:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Texas im not sure if the reunion tower in texas is in use do you know?---Victor Hyde 00:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Not as far as i know, but if you have any questions about Texas, i suggest you ask them on OvaltinePatrol's talk page. He's Texan, I'm a foreigner.---Seqeu0 10:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) what country are you from orginaly?(your grammar is better than mine!)---Victor Hyde 18:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The beautifull but oh so small country of Belgium.---Seqeu0 10:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Illustrations I think it's pretty cool that you're working on drawings for your articles.--OvaltinePatrol 00:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, OP, but I'll only draw something when I can't find a picture on the web and i really want to illustrate something about a settlement. ----Seqeu0 08:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Categories I don't think you need to add the "Content," category to your articles. It's an article, we know it's content. Focus on categories like "Characters," and "Places."--OvaltinePatrol 18:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I always add it in the Characters or Places categories but it always says 'content' for some dark reason.---Seqeu0 18:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice drawings i like your Bram drawing, if you want you can do drawings for the nocturnal page. they usually have cloaks, hats, war paint and "hill billy" armor on. they are pale taller than humans and have pointy ears. I'll see what I can do :).---Seqeu0 15:02, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Please, please, please stop uploading the same picture under different names. Use the Upload a new version of this file option. I want you to start marking the extra versions of your pictures that you dont need with a tag.--OvaltinePatrol 21:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i just looked into that, but i can't really find where to add the tag. Some explanation?---Seqeu0 07:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Right, pictures; just go to the bottom of the page and add the "candidate for deletion," category.--OvaltinePatrol 12:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For helping out with site clean-up, the red links in particular have been neglected since before I was admin. I didn't even realize they were so endemic until recently.--OvaltinePatrol 20:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they are quite numerous. Since I'm not really in the mood a.t.m. to continue on any of my WIPs, I thought I'd go ahead and lend a helping hand.---Seqeu0 20:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) If you happen to find talk pages for articles that no longer exist, don't bother removing the red links. Just slap a tag on it so I can get around to getting rid it.--OvaltinePatrol 22:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help! Cheers for sorting out some of my errors and mistakes, really appreciate it! Any views on my character i would love to hear them on the talk page.Frank Horrigan 17:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Belgium? Het heeft lang geduurt, maar blijkbaar vind ik hier eindelijk iemand die Nederlands spreekt! :) Waar kom jij vandaan? --XterrorX 21:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ik ben geboren in en woon nog steeds in Vlaanderen, in de Kempen. 'K vindt het ook zalig om eens iemand te spreken die ik volledig kan verstaan :P, want het zit hier echt VOL met Amerikanen.---Seqeu0 15:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Aha, ik geloof dat ik wel eens in dat gebied ben geweest, als Essen (nabij Antwerpen) daar bij hoort. En ja, het zijn vooral Amerikanen, al waren er een tijd terug ook jongens uit China, Groot Brittannië en Ierland hier actief. Maar ja, we zullen zien of er meer Fallout spul wordt uitgebracht, aangezien dan altijd de meeste nieuwe mensen lid worden van de Wikia. :) --XterrorX 15:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Er is toch al een groot verschil met de fanon van 4 maanden geleden, toen ik hier begon, en de fanon van nu. Toen ik begon waren er maar 2 frequente gebruikers, namelijk ik en Ovaltine. Ik vind het wel leuk dat er nu meer mensen zijn, maar de meesten beginnen gewoon slechte artikels te maken, waarna ze commentaar krijgen, boos worden en weggaan. En voor de volgende Fallout is het denk ik nog wachten tot eind 2012. Minstens. Btw, ik heb gezien dat je iets hebt tegen Fallout 3 en Bethesda ofzo. Wat vond je er dan zo slecht aan?---Seqeu0 16:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Voor mijn twaalfde verjaardag (2003) kreeg ik van een kameraad de Fallout Collection kado en was er meteen verslaafd aan. Ik geloof zelfs dat ik twee jaar lang voornamelijk Fallout en Fallout 2 herspeelde op de PC en slechts af en toe eens een nieuw uitgekomen spel kocht. :p Nadat ik ook Van Buren had gespeeld hield ik de "andere" Fallout 3 van Bethesda in de gaten en bleef hopen dat het een klassieke Fallout werd, maar dan met 3D graphics en een nieuw soort saga. Later speelde ik Oblivion van Bethesda en haatte het. Ongeinspireerd en niet interesant. En toen Fallout 3 uitkwam en het was gewoon een soort "Oblivion in Fallout-jasje" heb ik het gespeeld. Ook alle DLCs had ik gespeeld en ik vond het gewoon een verkrachting van de Fallout licensie. Een leuke post-apocalyptische shooter, maar geen waardige Fallout opvolger. New Vegas vond ik dan ook al stukken beter dankzij de ex-Black Isle ontwikkelaars bij Obsidian. ::::Maar ja, ik vind Fallout en Fallout 2 zulke geweldige spellen en als ik dan kijk naar wat van idiote first-person shooters Bethesda er van heeft gemaakt, denk ik dat Fallout 3 gewoon de Van Buren game had moeten zijn en niet Bethesda's misbaksel. Ik raad je aan eens naar No Mutants Allowed te gaan, daar zijn velen die mijn mening delen. --XterrorX 16:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Aangezien ik nog nooit Fallout 1 en 2 gespeeld heb, heb ik niet echt iets om Fallout 3 mee te vergelijken. Sommige dingen aan het spel vond ik ENORM vervelend, zoals het feit dat m'n spel om de 10 seconden vastliep terwijl ik gewoon wat aan het rondwandelen was en dat de meeste van m'n hulpjes zoals Charon en Star Paladin Cross meteen doodgingen zodra we één van de 10 miljard Enclave kampen tegenkwamen en aan stukken gescheurd werden door plasma en deathclaws. En Mothership Zeta was er gewoonweg over. Aliens hebben niets te maken met Fallout en het hele idee was stom. Fallout New Vegas is een heel ander verhaal, en dus ook veel leuker.---Seqeu0 18:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ik bedoel maar, zelfs iemand die pas fan is geworden na Fallout 3 kan zien waar Bethesda zo hopeloos is gefaald. De eerste twee games zijn ook nog altijd het spelen waard, aangezien ze voor mij de enigste reden zijn waarom ik zowel Windows XP als 7 op m'n PC heb. :p --XterrorX 20:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Riddler's Park Creature? I recall a time when you said that there was a creature that had a sonic screech that keeps people out? maybe a Tindalo could fill that role?---Victor Hyde 00:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, give it a shot.---Seqeu0 16:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Uhh i got a question, have i been banned from the C-box at the wastes? its not showing up.---Victor Hyde 20:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea, Vic. Although the same thing happened to me 2 days ago. The next day nothing unusual happened and I was able to chat on the cbox again. Try to log in now and see if it happens again.---Seqeu0 10:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Drawings If you're not going to put your Inquisitor drawings in your profile (and I doubt they'll be used in articles as they look un-Fallout), could you mark them for deletion? They're just contributing to our massive stock of unused pictures otherwise.--OvaltinePatrol 18:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Welcome to the Admin Club. We're a rather prestigious affair, so don't cock it up. Keep the peons outside of the VIP rooms and you should be alright. --Twentyfists 19:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Twenty.---Seqeu0 20:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The users here have a problem with categorizing images, you included. As an admin you need to set an example by properly tagging your images. I've taken care of this latest batch.--OvaltinePatrol 20:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know. I'll make sure to categorize them from now on. Thanks, OP.--Seqeu0 10:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) When you first upload images, you can categorize them there by typing Category:Images in the description box, thus categorizing the image manually. That's how you used to have to do it anyway. I think that little bar that's on regular pages for categories doesn't show up on image pages, or something. Or it's just a hassle getting it there. --Twentyfists 22:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For uploading those 2 pages for me. Again Thanks! - Another n00b 14:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I'd re-upload and userspace Vault 62 for myself, if I knew how to! This is the last request I will be sending you. Ever. Unless there are other previously deleted vault articles. Are there any other previously deleted vault articles? then upload them for me. Thanks. - Another n00b 21:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::O.o. You have no idea how many deleted Vault articles there are on this website. As far as I know, TL hosted several dozens of Vaults before the reboot. I will upload Vault 62 for you, though.--Seqeu0 18:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I decided to heed your comment, by going to the delete log and typed in MANUALLY every single vault number from 1-122 ( the official canon amount of vaults ), and there where like, 60 or something (ﾟдﾟ) . I won't even ask for them as they are likely to be of very low quality. - Another n00b 19:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Picture I'd like you to delete your version of BRCcrew picture and go to BRCcrew.jpg and use the Upload a new version of this file under File History to repost it. As the creator of the picture I don't think I should have to delete my version. The same goes for the other variations of my pictures you've posted. Thank you.--OvaltinePatrol 22:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You really, really, really need to learn how to use the Upload a new version of this file button. I kept that damned Jerald Danville picture around in the vain hope that it would be used. I was so happy when you slapped it on your article, until I saw that you just reuploaded the picture for some damned reason, confining the original to the unusued pictures gallery. Don't bother changing it, I'll just delete the original. Just PLEASE acquaint yourself with the correct way to do it T-T.--OvaltinePatrol 17:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I had noticed the fact that it was still in the unused pictures gallery, and I was going to do something about it, today or tomorrow. All I did was save it in my own documents, after which I uploaded it on La Dame. I didn't even change the name or change anything about it, so I assumed it would be removed from the unused images gallery. Anyways, i'm sorry for being too slow too solve the problem. I'll make sure it will never, ever happen again. --Seqeu0 19:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for restoring my Article. I'll get to work on it in a little while. I'm hoping to have it finished this weekend. --Brodie-001 No sweat.--Seqeu0 19:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Can I use androids in my Entiako article? Vivaporius 23:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) If you have to, be my guest. Although, in my opinion, the Entiako are already overpowered, so i don't see why you want to add androids into the mix --Seqeu0 10:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :You can't see it, but I'm doing one of those "I'm crushing your head," finger squeezes.--OvaltinePatrol 16:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No androids. Composite 4 He. Is. Not. My. Sockpuppet.--Seqeu0 17:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Red Links You need to do something in regards to Union Castle. Either remake the article or get rid of the abundant red links.--OvaltinePatrol 05:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) TOMBA Hey, Run sent me a spreadsheet with his character stats detailed, I think he's going to put it the info in the character article sooner or later. I need you to either do the same or fill the stat box appropriately for Grutt. Also, I'd really rush to get him to Big Spring, I wanted most of the characters to start there ideally, maybe his scene in Boss Town could have happened awhile ago?--OvaltinePatrol 23:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) My idea was that Grutt's scene in Boss Town happened a few weeks or so before got to Big Spring, and there's only going to be one more post before his arrival there. I'll probably write that part today or tomorrow. About the stat box, do I just have to fill in the skills on Grutt's page (by filling in the X's)?Seqeu0 14:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds good. Yes, you can fill in the X's but remember it has to be done appropriately, not just random numbers; hence the spreadsheet.--OvaltinePatrol 16:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh sry didn't know you coludn't do that. This wiki has a lot of rules that aren't on other wikis. MtxDevin 02:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea I figured that but I thought I could also talk about the former soldier who had the same name. (The Buck) On that page. MtxDevin 03:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Is this an appropriate fanon wiki to write a story kind of thing Thanks for trying Seq, but they stated their intent to have the article and leave. There's other venues for this kind of thing, if they don't like how we roll it's probably better that they try another.--OvaltinePatrol 19:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was trying to create a character, but I've been unable to make the infobox work...can I get some help please? like maybe a template format? I'll see how I can help. Also, remember to sign your posts, please.--Seqeu0 16:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Seqeu0 for commenting and giving me advice about my page TheFortunePsker 02:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) TheFortunePsker Concerning Jackson Just a suggestion reguarding Jackson check out info on the Railroad Nomads article for a suggestion for further developments and potential allies/rivals (The current established alliances with the Railroad Nomads are in Texas but it would be likely that they'd be more widely travelled or at least some other tribes would stretch that far as there are allso Railroad Nomads in norther California and Nevada) Stikibunn 07:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Seqeu0 Homosursussus 17:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks, Homosursussus. I appreciate it.--Seqeu0 18:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I was digging around for stuff to add to the adoption list, and I noticed that you've got several things that have been put on the back-burner. Since you're now adopting an article, don't forget to take care of what you've already got!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:51, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Thanks for the heads up.--Seqeu0 (talk) 13:58, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Slidell I seem to remember you mentioning Slidell once before. The Florida Parishes region could do with more locations, want to come up with something? We could collaborate.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:37, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'm all up for a collab. I had a vague idea of using the Brethren of the Shroud for Slidell. After a poorly planned and poorly executed crusade southwards, their expeditionary force was cut off from the rest of the Brethren (because of various threats and low supplies). So they decided to head to the nearest city, which was Slidell. The rest of the idea was that Slidell was already in hands of the Royaume and that the Baron (or another rank) of Slidell tried to negotiate with the group of Brethren ghouls. This would be unsuccesful, and the Brethren ended up tricking the Baron and taking command of Slidell (or a part of it). That's about it, I guess. I'd be happy with any idea you might have.--Seqeu0 (talk) 17:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) That works for me. Spinning off your idea, Slidell could be switch hands between the Brethren, the Royaume, and the army out of Baton Rouge with such frequency that the townspeople are actually used to it: they keep different flags in their closets and know how to talk to each occupying force to avoid trouble. Their economy could be based on providing services to whoever it is that's successfully invaded them this month :).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice, that'll work out really well. I'll see when I can start writing on it. Alse, maybe we should ask Hench (at The Wastes, I assume) if he has any ideas he'd like to share, since he made the article about Baton Rouge.--Seqeu0 (talk) 13:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'll see if I can get a hold of him on the Wastes.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:22, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Hench said he's fine with us using Baton Rouge and that he might contribute to the article as well. I'll make a skeleton for the article.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Advice? Hi, I saw some of your rules and I saw something about we cannot change canon locations. I wanted to make an article on Rivet City, what I wanted to do was expand the city as in fill in most of the rooms on the Mid Deck, add more businesses to the Marketplace and the city's population is growing exponentionally that metal shack buildings are being added to the flight deck due to the increasing population. Now this Rivet City is in the future, 2297 to be exact so I don't know if I can make articles based in the future. Im asking for your advice and seeing what I can or cannot do.Son of Eden (talk) 17:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Glad to see you haven't completely vanished :D.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, my period of absence wasn't caused by disinterest, it's just that I was unable to access the Lane and some other sites for an unknown reason from Christmas 'till just a few days ago. That kind of mysterious techno-mumbo stuff always happens with me. I'm glad it's over now :). ---Seqeu0 (talk) 15:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Some of your pages are up for adoption. Check the blog post. CaptainCain (talk) 03:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) the Gate You can have it back if you want. the boi Walrus (talk) 22:07, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Brethren of the Shroud So you're the original creator of the Brethren of the Shroud? I adopted a few articles in Mississippi, including the Brethren, and am currently working on fleshing out the region. I was going to have the Confederacy and Brethren fight eventually, and I'd like to know what else you had in mind for the Brethren and Noah Bollinger. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:49, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I take your return to the wiki means you intend to finish your one remaining stub? Your other pages have been adopted by various authors. Minus Columbus Gate since they seem to have been returned to your ownership. I'm one of the admins here so feel free to come to me with any issues you have. CaptainCain (talk) 23:59, August 25, 2015 (UTC)